The Valentine Hunt
by freak-joy-spastic
Summary: Starting O hundered hours 12:00 A.M. was the begining of Valentines Day in Konohagakure, or better known to the females as The Valentine Hunt, and Sasuke was in danger on this day more than any other... or was he?
1. Chapter 1

**The Valentine Hunt**

**Summary****: ** Starting O' hundred hours (12:00 A.M.) was beginning of Valentines Day in Konohagakure, or better known to the females as "The Valentine Hunt." And Sasuke was in danger on this day more than any other, or was he?

**Credits and Claims: **This was inspired when my friend Brandy, asked for a Valentines themed Fic. I had additional references from my fiends Alma, Aubre, and Kara.

Despite all my efforts I do not own Naruto or anything dealing with its creation. I did have help on this plot bunny though.

**Warnings****: **This is an M rated yaoi lemon. Do not read this if you do not like it. boyXboy, SasuNaru

Starting O' hundred hours (12:00 A.M.) was the beginning of Valentines Day in Konohagakure, or better known by the females as "The Valentines Hunt." And Sasuke was in danger on this day more than any other… or was he?

"There he is!" Sasuke woke with a start, his neck and back were killing him from sleeping in the tree all night, or what there was of it that he had gotten. It was 1:00A.M. .

"Saasukeee!!

"Crap!" Sauke mumbled to himself looking around rapidly as he moved to spring away. His leg however, he failed to notice, was half numb and plummeted to the ground below. (Thankfully it wasn't that far… for a ninja anyway.)

"Damnit!" He grumbled rubbing his head. Eyes as a rapid growing black shadow, only visible because of the moon, closed in upon him. Demonic eyes like daggers, claws of ravenous harpies, and pointed bloodthirsty smiles of insanity consumed him…

#1 "Sasukee, be my Valentine!"

#2 "Sasuke-kun!"

#3 "Saasukeeeeee-kuuuun!"

#4 "Sasuke, here's my card!"

#5 "I love you Sasukee!!"

#6 "Sasuke love mee!"

#7 "Go out with me!!!!"

#8 "Love Sasuke-kun!"

#9 "Be my Valentine!"

#4 "Hey, where'd he go?!" Came one girls' voice.

The dust cloud settled around where the mob had rampaged. In the middle of the group where Sasuke should have been, was one of the girls. Hair ruffled, shirt torn,and a little surprised herself. Then…

#3 "EYYAAAAHH!!!! SASUKE-KUN USED ME INA REPLACEMENT JUTSU!" screamed the said girl, before passing out from over heating of the head.

Sasuke panted stiffly as another herd of girls ran by. "How the hell am I supposed to get to Naruto in this mess?! Damn it!"

The raven shifted under the cover of the night. He'd been running around avoiding girls for the past hour. Sure he'd planned on heading out early, but 2:00 A.M. was ridiculous! If there were to be any advantages to this it would at least be that the Dobe would still be in bed, and that was the last place any of the girls would look for him. The Uchiha had been planning this day for months, and he wasn't about to let it be ruined. This was his day, the day he would finally have Naruto.

He leaned his head against the cool metal of a trash can. He was hiding in an ally. The street light around the corner flickered off occasionally. Only the top of it was visible. At the other end of the ally there was a shop with a bug zapper, just in view, sounding off the death tone of yet another insect. Each one naively and inextricably drawn to it's mesmerizing luminescence.

Come to think of it, the dobe was rather luminescent himself. So bright, his beautiful golden spiky locks were like the sun, making Sasuke want to touch them, though he always resisted. The boys' smile, when sincere, could steel away the breath he wouldn't even know he was holding. The creamy skin was like caramel he longed to lap and suck at till it was all gone. But he didn't wish Naruto gone, far from it. He wanted to keep the boy all to himself, so he could revel in his treat, again and again. Then, those eyes, they were what had captured him so fiercely to begin with, refusing to let go. Those dazzling crystal gems, so blue they seemed to have devoured the sky and very ocean in there wake. Lord knows they held the intensity of any sea storm. And he never gave up… maybe that's why he had fallen so hard for the blonde.

The Uchiha was aroused now, his hardened flesh pressing up against the inside of his shorts. He officially concluded that thinking about the boy was like fire, one little spark and it was soon everywhere, driving him crazy. So many times now, even on missions, he'd had to leave the morons presence, just so he wouldn't rip the blondes clothes off and rape him right on the spot, in front of Kakashi, Sakura, and any other unfortunate passer by. God he wanted the dobe, as seen by the fact that his breath was coming out more ragged now… and then again came the shrieking.

#4 "Come out Sasuke-kuun."

#2 "Where are you Sasuke?"

"Daamniit." "Sasuke groaned." The voices drew closer. 'I better start trying to head to Narutos', I'll at least be safe there.'

No sooner had this thought gone trough his head, 'Creenshh', a trash can was flung over, a cat screeching in displeasure as it took off.

#4 "Over there!"

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, quickly making himself scarce of the area.

I know it's early for Valentines fics, but I wrote this like… last year so I figured what the heck. PS: More to come soon if you like it. Let me know _and this is for posterity (SP?) so please be honest._


	2. TVH ch2

The tightness of his shorts and the friction of running were growing increasingly bothersome. Fortunately, he managed to calm himself a bit, which was also good because he had to remain alert for any of those girls. He couldn't afford to be caught.

There was a wire he didn't see, mid jump, his foot caught it.

"Shit!" A net shot out on his left. In a split second movement, he had a kunai from his pouch. He sliced through it easily.

Two other kunai shot out from below. Knocking them away he doubled back, landing precariously atop a terracotta shingled roof, one shingle breaking under the pressure of his weight.

"Is it just me or are they getting a little more serious?!" He asked more generally than to himself, cautiously taking off again.

Along the way he came across more traps, all fluctuating from completely ridiculous to border line inhumane. There way even an exploding tag! He avoided them all of coarse.

By the end of this seemingly never ending excursion he really was looking forward to a whole day of wooing or more so pounding Naruto into his mattress, which he fully intended on doing, even if against the boys protest. He'd been considerate of the dobes feelings long enough. And besides, he could tell the dobe liked him too, even if he himself didn't recognize it. So Sasukes plan was simple, tell the boy how he felt, make him realize his own feelings, and seduce him. Not all necessarily having to be in that order.

He could see Narutos' roof. 'Yes!'

Sasuke landed in the tree next to Narutos window. He took a gander in, and there in the bed was… nothing.

'What?!?'

He had to do a double take. He pressed his forehead against the window to get a better look inside. The house was empty. He looked at the clock, it was 4:30! Where the hell was the moron at this hour! (Sizzling with annoyance)

"Ok. Calm down." Sasuke said to himself.

'Think. What are your options?'

"Hmmm." Sasuke thought, sitting back he crossed his legs Indian style and faced away from Narutos window.

'I could always just wait here for him to get back. But then again, knowing Naruto who knows when the hell that could be! (insert angry mark on head) But then I can't exactly stay in the same place for too long either, and I'm not about to degrade myself by breaking into his home like some common petty criminal. I don't exactly feel like waiting either.' (sign)

"I guess I better get started…"

It was too early for the dobe to be out eating anywhere or anything else like that, so Sasuke figured that the blonde must be out doing some early morning training.

'Trying to get the edge on me as always.' Sasuke chuckled to himself, and with that set off.

…Where was the dobe?! He wasn't near any of the regular training areas so Sasuke had had to broaden his search, and still no damn Naruto! He was about to say screw it and head back to the dobes house. Then he spied a set of skid marks. Sasuke stopped, jumping down to the ground below. He stepped over crouching down next to a particularly noticeable skid. The grass had been torn through to the dirt, and upon further evaluation one could tell there were numerous more scattered about the area. If that didn't say that Naruto had been there then the swirling pot hole a few feet away surely did.

But, that didn't answer as to were the dobe was now. Judging by the position of the sun it was a bit before noon. That would make it about lunch. (!)

'That's it!'

"Iraku Ramen!" Sauke grinned at his luck of timing.

The raven laded just outside of the Iraku Ramen entrance. He strode in lifting the curtain as his eyes scanned the empty bar.

"Ay. Your one of Narutos' little friends. Sasuke right?" called the shop manager from over the counter.

"What can I get ya?" Sasuke looked over to the man kneeding dough behind the counter.

"Actually I was looking for Naruto."

"Oh yeah? They just left. Seems Iruka took an early lunch, and that Naruto seemed in a hurry for something." That's all Sasuke needed.

"Thanks!" Sasuke shouted taking off I the direction of the ninja academy. He looked around for Iruka along the way. Eventually Sasuke got to the school.

The Uchiha peered out from his hiding place. There were more people around. Meaning, more girls, he would not be careless, thus his guard was up. He allowed another group of small kids to pass by. Using them as cover he leaped from the bush, it taking only a few jumps before he reached the school building.

Once again he secured his perimeter. Now he just needed to find Iruka sensei.

After a few failed room guesses Sasuke finally made it to Iruka senseis' class. Iruka was inside with his students. According to the clock on the wall it would be another half hour before the class let out. With an irritated sigh Sasuke sunk to the floor, he would have to wait.

Some unmeasured time later the Uchiha was woken from his daze by the sound of the bell. Kids began filing out the doors around the hallway. Sasuke stood.

"Nee-san!" Shreiked some kids voice off to the side.

"Hurry up otooto, your sister's on a tight schedule. I got to get you home so I can get back to looking for Sas-Kyaaaa! OMG Sasukee!!! (Floating hearts)"


End file.
